Recuerdos
by Atena Diosa
Summary: [yaoi][SasuNaru][lemons] sasuke y naruto ya estan juntos. asique veremos como son como pareja y aventuras que tendran que pasar. porque van a pasar mucho. malos y buenos tiempos, porsupuesto. CAPITULO SEIS SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke uchiha se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana contemplando las estrellas. Eran las tres de la madrugada y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño

Después de su buena sesión amatoria con su rubio, se había relajado como siempre, pero después de que Naruto se durmiera, a el le había resultado imposible, tenia un mal presentimiento que no lo abandonaba y le impedía dormir.

Debería estar acostumbrado, ya que siempre se sentía inquieto, cuando í van a emprender una misión de alto riesgo. Y era de esa clase, la misión a la que irían, Naruto, el y Sai, mañana al amanecer, bueno, hoy al amanecer.

Por una vez le habría gustado rechazar la misión, pero se había callado sus temores por Naruto, a el le encantaban ese tipo de misiones y el no estaba dispuesto a decepcionar a su rubiales

Después de ser salvado por su koi de sus tiempos oscuros y volver a konoha, Sasuke se había retraído en si mismo, siempre encerrado en su casa, porque sabia que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, nadie perdonaba a los traidores, pero al parecer sus amigos no habían estado dispuestos a permitirlo y liderados por Naruto lo habían vuelto aceptar en sus filas, que ninja no cometía errores, el suyo fue garrafal, pero error al fin y al cabo.

Su Naruto había sido un apoyo incondicional, estaba seguro de que se habría derrumbado hacia mucho si no hubiese sido por el.

Y si había alguien que lo comprendía, ese era Naruto, que había sentido en su propia piel el desprecio y el odio de muchos, por contener al kyuubi en su interior.

Pero tras esos malos tiempos, habían llegado otros mucho mejores. Los inicios de su relación con Naruto.

Podía resultar sorprendente verlos tan enamorados si uno recordaba lo mal que se llevaban al principio.

Habían sido eternos rivales y gracias a eso, había luchado para superarse el uno al otro, asta llevarlos a ser los grandes ninjas que eran hoy.

Pero además de rivales, grandes amigos y estaba seguro que bajo esa amistad y esa rivalidad, había estado siempre el amor, oculto, asta que poco a poco había salido a la luz.

La de veces que pensó en Naruto cuando estuvo fuera de konoha, corrompido por sus ansias de poder, había sido su ancla para volver al buen camino

Y después de volver a konoha, siempre tenia ganas de estar con el constantemente, no le gustaba que las chicas se le quedaran mirando mas de lo normal, no le gustaba verlo comiendo ramen con Sakura en ichiraku y tampoco verlo hablando y riendo con Hinata.

Había empezado a tener unos celos enfermizos de las dos kunoichis. Ahí se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Naruto era mucho mas que amistad.

¡Estaba enamorado de el!

Tras ese gran descubrimiento, se había vuelto mas frío de lo que era con el pobre Naruto, que no entendía nada y es que Sasuke temía que descubriera lo que sentía y se alejara definitivamente de el

Y no saber si Naruto compartía sus mismos sentimientos era una tortura. Habia querido decírselo y a la vez no por temor a ser rechazado

Y así durante dos meses eternos, asta que un día se arriesgo al todo o nada y cuando el y Naruto volvían de su entrenamiento bien entrada la noche, se volvió decididamente hacia el, cogió su rostro entre las manos y lo beso en plena boca.

Dios mío, sus labios sabían a gloria

Le hubiese gustado seguir besándolo el resto de la noche, pero se aparto a regañadientes de el para ver su reacción.

Naruto lo miraba realmente sorprendido. Se llevo la mano a los labios para tocarselos y sentir aun el calor de Sasuke en ellos

- podrías haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke, dios sabe que lo he estado esperando con ganas-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara

Sasuke lo miro completamente alucinado-quieres decir que ya sabias lo que siento por ti

-creo que lo se incluso antes de que lo supieras tu

Sasuke se guía flipando en colores. Naruto había sabido siempre de sus sentimientos y el viviendo un infierno por nada. De repente se encaro con Naruto

-pues si ya lo sabias, podrías habérmelo dicho, maldita sea, porque he pasado un maldito infiernos estos meses

-ah, pero es que te merecías sufrir un poco, Sasuke. Siempre has sido un dios entre las chicas, un gran ninja, también debo admitir que un poco chulo y engreído-esos comentarios hicieron que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada-asi que no estaba mal que por una vez no consiguieras lo que querías tan fácilmente, aunque fuese a costa de mi propio sufrimiento, por eso doy gracias de que por fin hoy te decidieras, empezaba a temer que nunca lo harías

-si hubiera tenido un pequeño indicio, de que sentías lo mismo por mi, lo habría hecho mucho antes y ya llevaríamos juntos dos meses-dijo Sasuke acercándose de nuevo a Naruto y volviéndole a coger el rostro entre las manos-lo dices de verdad Naruto, de veras me quieres tanto como yo a ti.

Naruto le acaricio el rostro con una mano tiernamente-no, estoy seguro de que te quiero mucho mas

Sasuke se rió-eso lo dudo mucho, Naru-y volvió a besarlo, esta vez apasionadamente y abrazándose con fuerza el uno al otro.

Tras esa declaración, pasaron una noche realmente maravillosa en casa de Naruto

Sasuke sonrió ante el recuerdo, uno que si merecía ser recordado. Parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado cuatro años desde aquella noche, el seguía sintiendo como si hubiera sido ayer. Los cuatro años mas felices de su vida y cada día de ellos quería mas y mas a su koi rubito.

Las primeras semanas fueron realmente maravillosas y lo habrían sido mas si no hubiesen tenido que contenerse delante de sus amigos. Habían tratado de ocultárselo el máximo de tiempo posible, pero al final decidieron revelar la relación que los unía, ya que así podrían estar siempre juntos y sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Asi que en las reuniones en las que solían salir todos juntos, se lo soltaron. Se lo habían tomado muy bien, excepto algunas chicas que veían como sus sueños de salir con el dios Sasuke se esfumaban por culpa de cierto rubio.

Sakura, aunque hacia tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo por Sasuke, se había quedado de piedra. Sus dos mejores amigos saliendo juntos. La pobre había tardado en hacerse a la idea, ya que después de eso los evito durante semanas. Hasta que un día se acerco a ellos y les dijo que se alegraba mucho por ellos y que la perdonaran por haberse comportado tan rara durante las ultimas semanas. Ellos sabían que lo decía de corazón

Pero aun después de tanto tiempo, la chica siempre se ponía roja como un tomate cuando los veía juntos y acaramelados, al parecer la pobre no podía evitar imaginarse lo que harían en la intimidad. Si ella supiera, pensó Sasuke con picardía, el sonrojo no se le quitaría en la vida.

Y también estaba Hinata, la pobre se había desmallado de la impresión. Al parecer no podría cumplir su sueño de salir con su Narutokun. A diferencia de Sakura, Hinata había seguido enamora de Naruto, así que estubiéra de novio con Sasuke había sido un duro golpe para ella. Pero como la buena chica que era, se resigno a su destino y renuncio a poder conquistar a Naruto algún día.

Auque todo eso había tenido su parte buena, ya que Hinata, a pesar de su inocencia, se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo que cierto ninja de ojos blancos sentía por ella y Sakura por fin le daba esperanzas al pobre de Lee

Si, al parecer su relación con Naruto había desencadenado que otras parejas pudieran formarse o se dieran cuanta de sus sentimientos.

Y no había que olvidarse de los mayores. Les costo, pero al final también habían acabado diciéndoselo. Kakashi se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, como diciendo "ya era hora". Iruka les felicito calurosamente. Tsunade en cuanto lo supo les había dado un mes de vacaciones para que estuvieran solos y sin preocupaciones. Un mes que disfrutaron al máximo y con sumo placer.

Al que no le había hecho tanta gracia era a Jiraiya, ya que al parecer su pupilo no se convertiría en un súper pervertido en espiar a las chicas. Una lastima, pero al final se había acabado resignando a lo inevitable.

Si definitivamente eran muy buenos recuerdos, pensó Sasuke bostezando. Al parecer ya le había llegado el sueño. Miro el reloj, las cuatro y media, llevaba una hora y media perdido en sus recuerdos. Bueno seria mejor que se acostara si quería estar en forma para la misión. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la cama, se deslizo bajo las mantas y se acerco al durmiente Naruto para pegarse a su firme espalda. Le paso un brazo por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza cerca de la del rubio en la almohada y unos minutos después estaba dormido firmemente abrazado a su koi.


	2. Chapter 2 Un mal presentimiento

_Aqui dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que os guste mucho y que querais seguir leyendo los proximos capitulos. _

_**Desclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo jejeje_

_**Advertencias:** es un fic yaoi, concretamente SasuNaru _

_**Adevertecia II:** en este capitulo hay lemon asegurado_

_creo que no se me olvida nada, asique os dejo disfrutar leyendolo_

* * *

Naruto sintió como alguien le besaba la nuca, bajaba por su cuello y volvía a subir para apoderarse de sus labios. El rubio abrazo a Sasuke y lo estrecho contra el para que este profundizara mas el beso. El moreno lo complació con sumo gusto.

Siempre que se besaban, parecían no poder parar, el mundo dejaba de existir y el tiempo se detenía para ellos. Naruto dejo de abrazar a Sasuke e hizo que se acostara de espaldas y con el encima.

Sasuke lo cogió por las firmes nalgas y lo apretó contra su erección matutina, haciendo que Naruto gimiera de placer

- sabes que me encanta hacer el amor contigo por la mañana, pero hoy no tenemos precisamente tiempo-dijo el moreno entre besos, pero a pesar de sus palabras, no hizo la menor intención de apartar a Naruto.

-uno rapidito-pidió su rubio mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

Sasuke no pudo negarse, ya que el también se moría por un buen polvo mañanero, aunque fuero uno rápido

Cogió a Naruto por las caderas e hizo que este se montara sobre su erección. Los dos gimieron ante el placentero contacto. Cuando Naruto se hubo acomodado sobre el y se hubo adaptado a la posición, apoyo las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Sasuke y empezó a cabalgar sobre el lentamente, para poco a poco ir acelerando el ritmo haciendo que los gemidos y gritos de pasión se oyeran por toda la habitación

Presintiendo que estaba al borde de la culminación, Sasuke cogió el miembro erecto de Naruto y empezó a masturbarlo para que llegara al clímax al mismo tiempo que el.

Tras unos minitos mas de dulce tortura, los dos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez, Sasuke vaciándose dentro de Naruto y este sobre la mano y el vientre de Sasuke.

Tras su ardoroso y placentero acoplamiento, Naruto se derrumbo sobre Sasuke, aplastándolo contra el colchón. A Sasuke no le importo, ya que le encantaba sentir el peso de su rubio sobre el. Cinco minutos de relajación en el que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Naruto se incorporo para levantarse, no antes de dejarle un profundo beso a Sasuke en los labios.

-voy a darme un buena ducha-dijo sentado en el borde de la cama y desperezándose, haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se tensaran. Se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño

Sasuke admiro su bien formado cuerpo desde la cama. Se había desarrollado muy bien su rubiales. Había crecido considerablemente, era delgado pero fuerte, su pelo rubio ahora era mas largo. Lo único que no había cambiado, eran sus maravillosos ojos azules.

Había llegado a parecerse mucho a cierto 4º hokage, pensó Sasuke y estaba seguro de que no era el único que se había dado cuenta.

Pero bueno, el caso es que su Naruto, en definitiva, estaba buenísimo

Había llegado a impactar tanto, que ahora también tenía su propio club de fans. Y no parecía desanimarlas, al igual que a su propio club, que ambos tuvieran pareja, y que esa pareja fuera un chico

Pero que siguieran soñando, el era de Naruto y Naruto era solo suyo. Sonrió con orgullo.

-¿que? as vuelto a decirte a ti mismo que soy tuyo, Sasuketeme- dijo Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, completamente desnudo, para tentación de Sasuke

- tooooooooooooooooodo mío, dobe, no lo olvides- ante ese comentario Naruto se rió con ganas y entro en el baño aun riendo, para luego sacar la cabeza y preguntarle con tono insinuante

-¿vienes?

Sasuke se levanto de un salto y se dirigió también al baño, por nada del mundo se perdería una ducha con su koi.

Tras ducharse, ambos se vistieron con el equipo de ANBU, arreglaron la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

Desayunaron con rapidez y lavaron los platos para dejarlo todo ordenado, ya que tardarían algunos días en volver. Cogieron sus mascaras anbus, la de Naruto en forma de zorro y la de Sasuke en forma de gato, también recogieron las katanas y salieron a la calle, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de si. Fueron caminando sin prisa por el barrio del clan Uchiha donde habían decidido vivir, ya que la casa de Sasuke era mucho mas grande para los dos que el pequeño apartamento de Naruto, para dirigirse a la salida de konoha, donde habían quedado con Sai.

El otro ANBU ya los estaba esperando en la puerta de salida de konoha. Los saludo calurosamente en cuanto los vio

- Naruto, Sasuke, buenos días chicos, que ¿listos para la misión?

- eso ni lo dudes Sai, yo nací listo-gritó eufóricamente Naruto

Sasuke sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su rubiales, había algunas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

- tienes el royo- le pregunto Sasuke a Sai por encima del bullicio que estaba armando Naruto con su entusiasmo por la misión

- si, aquí esta- dijo Sai enseñándoles el gran royo que tenían que proteger y llevar sin percances a la villa de la arena.

El royo en cuestión, contenía datos importantísimos sobre la arena, datos que si caían en malas manos y enemigos de esta, podría ocasionar la destrucción de la propia villa

Por eso el kazekage Gaara, le había pedido a la villa de la hoja que custodiaran el valioso royo, ya que se había sospechado un complot para robarlo. Pero al parecer todo había quedado resuelto, ya que les habían pedido que el royo fuera devuelto.

Pero aun quedaba un largo y peligroso recorrido asta la villa de la arena

- bueno, sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha- dijo Naruto poniéndose serio de repente. No había nada como una misión para hacer florecer al Naruto serio y responsable

Las misiones había que tomárselas en serio. Los tres se pusieron las mascaras, aseguraron sus katanas a la espalda, guardaron el royo y se adentraron velozmente en el bosque

Sasuke a la cabeza, Naruto en el medio y Sai a la retaguardia.

Ya estaban casi cerca de los limites del pais del fuego cuando sintieron que eran perseguidos.

- al parecer no han perdido el tiempo, deben de estar ansiosos por conseguir el royo-Dijo sasuke alertando a los otros

- ¿que hacemos?- pregunto Naruto, sin dar indicios de que sabía que eran perseguidos, para no asustar a sus seguidores

- sigamos como si nada, que crean que no sabemos que están ahí, que ataquen, estaremos prevenidos

Naruto y Sai asintieron y los tres apretaron el paso

Al parecer sus perseguidores no tenían mucha paciencia, ya que fueron atacados poco después, recibiendo surikens por los cuatro costados, que ellos esquivaron con facilidad. Sus perseguidores se rebelaron como meros mercenarios, seis en total. Dos para cada uno, esto seria pan comido, pensó Sasuke ni siquiera necesitaría su sharingan.

Activo el chidori y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra uno de los mercenarios que no pudo esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el impacto del ataque, muriendo al instante.

De reojo vio que Naruto había hecho lo mismo con su rasengan y había matado también a uno de sus rivales. Ya solo quedaban tres, ya que Sai también había acabado con uno de los suyos fácilmente. Se dispusieron acabar el trabajo

El rival de Naruto, al parecer se lo había pensado mejor y había empezado a huir de la lucha, Naruto lo siguió, ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitirle huir, ni mucho menos. A lo lejos hollo como Sasuke lo llamaba

- Naruto no te alejas, podría ser una trampa

- si es así, no le daré la oportunidad de ejecutarla, no te preocupes- grito Naruto a su vez, alejándose cada vez mas

Maldita sea, pensó Sasuke, tan impulsivo como siempre. En cuanto había visto como Naruto se alejaba de Sai y de el, había sentido una opresión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento. Acabaría cuanto antes e iría a buscarlo y en cuanto lo encontrara le daría una buena lección por ser un imprudente.

Saco la katana y atravesó limpiamente al mercenario que quedaba con ella.

Miró en dirección a Sai, este parecía ocupado en su lucha, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con el pobre mercenario sin este saberlo. Al saber que este estaría bien, se dirigió a toda velocidad por donde había ido Naruto. Al parecer se habían alejado bastante. Paso un tiempo asta que los encontró y la visión que se le presento lo lleno de terror.

Naruto se encontraba en medio de dos mercenarios, atravesado por su propia katana y cubierto de sangre, mucha sangre. Como se había temido Sasuke, su rubio había caído de lleno en una trampa

Una íra incontrolable dominó a Sasuke, que volvió a activar su chidori, mas potente y destructivo que nunca y se dirigió como un rayo a los agresores de su koi, que se giraron al instante extrayendo la katana del cuerpo del rubio haciendo que de el manara mas sangre. Nada pudieron hacer, recibieron de lleno el chidori acabando con sus miserables vidas.

Sasuke se dirigió con rapidez a donde había caído Naruto casi inconsciente por el dolor y la perdida de sangre, lo cogió tiernamente entre sus brazos haciendo presión sobre la sangrante herida.

- Naruto tienes que resistir, me oyes, no puedes morirte, no te lo permitiré- Sasuke sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y como las lagrimas caían por su mejillas

Naruto levanto una temblorosa mano para posarla sobre la mejilla húmeda por las lagrimas del Uchiha- no llores por mi, pero me tienes que prometer que no volverás al camino de la oscuridad por mi, tienes que prometérmelo

- ¿que haces Naruto?, no te despidas de mi, tu no te vas a morir, vivirás, porque soy un Uchiha y te lo ordeno

Naruto sonrió débilmente, incluso en esos momentos le daba ordenes. Al parecer no podría cumplir su sueño de ser hokage. Pero bueno, al menos había conseguido ser un gran ninja y que la gente lo reconociera y respetara

Pero eso había quedado relegado a un segundo puesto, ya que Sasuke había ocupado el primer lugar en su vida. Al menos había vivido tiempos muy felices con el y los últimos cuatro años recibiendo su amor, habian sido los mas maravillosos de su existencia. ¿Por que tenían que apartarlo ahora de su lado¿por que?

- tu solo prométemelo, Sasuke, prométeme que no elegirás ese camino otra vez, prométemelo, pro me te me lo...

Había perdido el conocimiento, dios mío no

- Naruto no te duermas, despierta maldito deas- dijo sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo, pero nada.

Tenían que volver a konoha para que Tsunade pudiera curarlo, pero estaban bastante lejos, seguramente Naruto moriría en el camino. NO, su rubio no se iba a morir, no lo permitiría, no podía abandonarlo ahora que estaban juntos y eran tan felices. Sin su rubio estaba seguro de que volvería a escoger el mal camino y Naruto no podía permitir eso, así que tenía que vivir

- dios mío, pero que ha pasado aquí- dijo Sai acercándose y viendo a Naruto en ese estado

- ayúdame Sai, dame algo para taponarle las heridas, tenemos que conseguir que deje de sangrar para poder llevarlo a konoha

- a konoha, Sasuke no creo que...

- CÁLLATE y dame algo para taponar - gritó Sasuke desesperado.

Sai saco las vendas que llevaba en la mochila para casos de emergencia y se las dio a Sasuke que tapono lo mejor que pudo las heridas de Naruto

- ahora escúchame, tienes que ir por delante y llegar a konaha para avisar a Tsunade y que vengan a nuestro encuentro. Yo iré detrás de ti con Naruto, así, cuando nos encuentren estaremos mas cerca de la villa y podrán atender a Naruto cuanto antes

Sai dudaba de que Naruto pudiera salvarse, pero se callo sus comentarios, ya que sabía lo que el rubio significaba para el. Así que se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la villa

En cuanto Sai se marcho, Sasuke cogió a su koi en sus brazos con delicadeza y lo estrechó contra el.

- aguanta, Naruto, te prometo que no te fallare. Juro que te salvaré.

* * *

_Bueno espero que os halla gustado. Me salio todo en un dia, fue ponerme y terminarlo, esque cuando una esta inspirada pues no hay que desaprovechar la iluminacion jejejje. Ya empiezan las aventuras y me temo que toca empezar a sufrir un tiempo, aunque espero que no durante mucho_

_Espero que me mandeis muchos reviews, me hacen mucha ilusion. Asta el proximo capitulo_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aki dejo el tercer capitulo. espero que lo disfruteis y que os guste mucho

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo jejejeje**

**Advertencias:** es un fic yaoi, concretamente SasuNaru, asi que al que no le guste que no siga leyendo

* * *

_**TIEMPOS DE DOLOR**_

**__**

Sasuke nunca había corrido tan rápido. pero solo de pensar que la vida de su amado kitsune dependía de el, hacia que volara sobre los árboles son apenas notarlos.

Sabia que estaba cansado y agotado, pero su mente se había aislado de sus cuerpo y no sentía sus propios sufrimientos, solo la vida de Naruto escapándose de sus cuerpo poco a poco, alejándose mas y mas de el.

- NO, NO, NO. grito angustiosamente- no puedes dejarme Naruto

Mas rápido Sasuke, tienes que ir mas rápido, se dijo mentalmente. pero por mas rápido que fuera, parecía no llegar nunca y ¿donde coño estaban los refuerzos¿donde estaba la godaime para ayudar a Naruto¿es que Sai todavía no había llegado para dar el aviso?

Si era así, Naruto estaría perdido y el sin su precioso rubio, perdido para siempre en la oscuridad.

- SASUKEEEEE- oyó una voz que le llamaba. levanto la cabeza, saliendo de sus lúgubres pensamientos y vio a Kakashi y Jiraiya acercándose a toda velocidad

- ¿donde esta Tsunade-sama? tenia que venir a nuestro encuentro para curar a Naruto.

- ella esta en el hospital, esperando la llegada de Naruto con un buen equipo de médicos, así que nos envió a nosotros para interceptaros y llevarle a Naruto cuanto antes- informo Kakashi

entonces Sai ya había llegado y había puesto a todos sobre aviso

- entréganos a Naruto, Sasuke, estamos pediendo un tiempo muy valioso, un tiempo que el no tiene- dijo Jiraiya extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su pupilo

- no, lo llevare yo- dijo Sasuke estrechando a Naruto posesivamente

- mírate Sasuke, estas agotado tanto física como mentalmente, no llegaras a tiempo- Jiraiya intentaba razonar con el

tenia razón, estaba apunto de derrumbarse y eso seria fatal para su koi

- muy bien- y con mucha suavidad le entrego a Naruto

En cuanto tubo a su pupilo en brazos, Jiraiya partió hacia konoha a toda velocidad

Sasuke se habría derrumbado de puro agotamiento, si Kakashi no lo hubiera sostenido a tiempo

- sube a mi espalda, Sasuke, no creo que puedas dar ni un paso mas sin caer de bruces al suelo. y así llegaremos antes.

Sin protestar, Sasuke se subió a la espalda de su sensei y ambos partieron también hacia konoha

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Tsunade se había metido en una sala con su equipo de médicos para salvar a Naruto o al menos intentarlo

Poco rato después llego Sakura, acompañada de Sai y sin mirar a nadie, entro en la sala, para ayudar Tsunade en lo que fuera

También llegaron el resto de sus amigos, que se habían enterado por Sai, de la nefasta noticia

Pasaban las horas y Tsunade sin dar noticia alguna. Ya se había hecho de noche y todos se habían ido a sus casa, prometiendo que volverían por la mañana. Solo quedaban Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka y el.

Ya era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Tsunade salio por fin de la sala, completamente agotada. Se sentó en uno de los bancos antes de que pudiera caerse al suelo

Sasuke se abalanzo inmediatamente sobre ella

- ¿que ha pasado¿como esta Naruto? dímelo maldita sea- enfatizo sus palabras cogiendola por la chaqueta y zarandeándola

- por dios, déjame respirar Sasuke, estoy agotadísima y sin apenas chackra. ha sido la operación mas difícil de mi vida

- solo dime su Naruto esta...esta vivo- pregunto con voz temblorosa, temiendo la respuesta.

Tsunade soltó un hondo suspiro, no sabia como se tomaría Sasuke las noticias, que no eran precisamente malas, pero tampoco nada buenas

- hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas. Tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió. Todo salio bien, pero me temo que Naruto esta... esta en coma. Podría despertar cualquier día o no despertar nunca mas- dijo apartando la mirada de los ojos llenos de dolor del Uchiha

NO DESPERTAR NUNCA MAS, NO DESPERTAR NUNCA MAS. Esas horribles palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ser. no volver a ver su calida sonrisa zorruna, sus hermosos ojos azules, no volver a sentir su calida piel contra la suya, sus tiernos y apasionados besos.

Sasuke sentía como un pozo sin fondo y oscuro se habría bajo sus pies y lo engullía. Un pozo sin retorno, ya que su rubio no estaba ahí para devolverlo a la luz

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke Uchiha se desmayo

Acostado en una cama del hospital, Sasuke miraba al techo, completamente ido. Llevaba así dos días. No se levantaba, no hablaba, no comía. nada

Sakura lo miraba impotente, paseándose nerviosa por la habitación. Naruto seguía en coma, sin dar ninguna prueba de mejoría, pero al menos tampoco de empeorar. Y Sasuke tirado en esa cama como un muerto en vida

No podía hacer nada por Naruto, pero si hacer reaccionar a la persona que el rubio mas necesitaba

- ¿se puede saber que haces Sasuke?- dijo acercándose a la cama- Naruto te necesita mas que nunca y tu aquí completamente ido

nada

- deberías estar a su lado, hablándole para que pueda despertar y sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se encuentra perdido

nada

Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, Sakura perdió los estribos y lo cogió por la camisa con fuerza y empezó a zarandearlo

- maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto te necesita mas que nunca y tu lo has abandonado. eres un cobarde de mierda que no se lo merece- lo zarandeo con mas fuerza- el nunca se rindió en su empeño de traerte de vuelta y al final lo consiguió. te saco de la oscuridad y así es como tu se lo pagas. eres despreciable y te odio- le grito y lo soltó, pero no antes de darle un violenta bofetada. tras esto salio corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sasuke se toco la mejilla dolorida. Sakura tenia razón. era un maldito cobarde. El allí tirado perdido en su propio mundo, cuando Naruto mas lo necesitaba. Cuando el nunca se rindió en su empeño por buscarlo y va el y se derrumba ante el primer contratiempo. Se levanto con decisión. Iría a ver a Naruto y no se separaría de el asta que despertara. Antes de salir se puso la ropa limpia que alguien había dejado para el, ya que al parecer le habían quitado la que trajo manchada de sangre. Cuando estuvo listo salio de la habitación y se encontró a Sakura sentada en un banco, llorando. Cuando hoyo la puerta, levanto la cabeza y lo miro sorprendida. Sasuke se acerco, la levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- gracias Sakura. Por sacarme de ese horrible trance y por recordarme que Naruto me necesita mas que nunca.

Sakura le devolvió en abrazo y le dijo

- era lo único que podia hacer. No podía soportar ver así a mis dos mejores amigos. Solo espero que Naruto despierte pronto, me duele verlo así- dijo con tristeza

- eso ni lo dudes. Ese usorantokachi se va ha despertar, como que yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasuke tan decidido. Solo esperaba que la fuerza del amor y la amistad que unía a sus dos amigos, fuera tan fuerte como para sacar a Naruto del coma.

- vamos, te llevare a la habitación de Naruto, estoy segura de que Tsunade-sama te dejara entrar a ti, ya que nos a prohibido verle al resto de nosotros- dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo apresuradamente por lo pasillos asta llegar a la zona donde estaba ingresado el rubio.

Allí se encontraron a la godaime, sorprendida de ver aparecer a Sasuke

- vaya, al fin as vuelto en ti, eh

- lo siento, llego un momento en que el dolor era insoportable y esa era la manera de aislarme de el- dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza- pero ahora quiero ver a Naruto y no aceptare un no por respuesta

- tampoco pretendía negarme. si hay alguien que puede despertar a ese revoltoso, eres tu- habría una puerta que daba a un silencioso pasillo- es la tercera puerta de la derecha- le indico.

Sasuke recibió un apretón en la mano por parte de Sakura dándole ánimos. Le sonrió y se adentro en el pasillo. Se acerco a la puerta que la había dicho Tsunade, giro el pomo con decisión y entro en la habitación

Allí estaba su hermoso kitsune. Tan silencioso. Nada que ver con el revoltoso que el conocía. Se acerco a la cama. Tenia el torso vendado por las heridas y una vía intravenosa conectada a un gotero. Le cogió una mano y se la llevo al corazón

- estoy aquí contigo Naruto. ya no estas solo. Tienes que despertar, ya que todavía tenemos una larga vida por delante para estar juntos. Así que tienes que salir de esa oscuridad que te rodea y volver a mi. Tu siempre has sido la luz que me guiaba, pero ahora yo seré la tuya. estaré iluminándote el camino para que puedas volver.

siguió hablándole durante días. Días que se convirtieron en semanas. Semanas que pasaron a ser un largo y tortuoso mes, sin que Naruto diera muestras de cambio alguno

Sasuke no lo dejaba nunca, excepto para ir al servicio y para su aseo personal, ya que Ttsunade no estaba dispuesta a permitir el olor a cerdo en su hospital.

La comida se la traían y se la comía porque Tsunade lo amenazaba con metérsela por el gráznate con un embudo si no comía por si solo.

Todos los días recibían las visitas de sus amigos, dándole ánimos, diciéndole que Naruto despertaría, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que ni ellos se lo creían

Los mayores le decían que saliera a tomar el aire de vez en cuando, pero el se negaba. No se separaría de Naruto. No saldría de allí si no era con su koi.

Además de que tampoco tenia fuerzas. El ninja fuerte que era, prácticamente había desaparecido. A pesar de que Tsunade lo obligaba a comer, había adelgazado muchísimo y tenia unas profundas ojeras debido a la falta de sueño.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, ya que la vida sin su rubio seria un martirio, así que ni se molestaba en su persona

en la mente de naruto...

Naruto poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y miro a su alrededor para saber donde estaba. ese sitio le resultaba vagamente familiar. De repente se encontró mirando una gran celda con un sello en medio. La celda del kyuubi. Y para confirmarlo, aparecieron los ojos del nueve colas brillando malignamente y mostrando sus grandes colmillos

- vaya, vaya, al fin despiertas- dijo en tono siniestro

- ¿al fin¿Qué quieres decir¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- le pregunto Naruto

- si mis cálculos son correctos, llevas en mi agradable compañía un mes

Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente sorprendido.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- grito- pero como es posible que lleve un mes aquí.

- estuviste apunto de morir, maldito. Porque me tenia que tocar un jinchuriki tan imprudente como tu- se lamento amargamente el kyuubi

- deja de quejarte. ¿así que apunto de morir?- Se pregunto. Si, recordaba la misión y como callo en la trampa de los mercenarios, lo hirieron, después sasuke vino en su ayuda y lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en sus brazos y después nada. Pero si al fin despertaba¿porque tenia que ser delante de la celda del estupido zorro ese?, decidió preguntárselo- entonces ¿porque no he despertado en la vida real y si delante de tu apestosa celda?

- bueno, digamos que antes de que vuelvas, tengo algo interesante que proponerte- le contesto el kyuubi

continuara...

* * *

Bueno. Espero que os halla gustado, porque esta capitulo me ha costado cantidad terminarlo. Toda la semana pasada intentando escribir algo y nada de nada. Vamos que la inspiracion se me fue, la muy desgraciada. Asi que me puse ayer noche a ver si me salia algo y me quedo lo que acabais de leer.

Yo creo que a quedado bien, pero bueno ya me direis jejeje.

Queria agradeceros a los que me dejais los reviews, ya que me hacen mucha ilusion. **Ankin, Aurori-chan, Ditro-star, Hikarusosa** y por ultimo **Lady sesshoumaru**, no me mates todabia por no haber mejorado aun a narutin jejejeje, esque todabia queda un asunto pendiente. Ademas ten en cuenta que si me matas, te quedaras con las ganas de saber el final de fic jejejej asi que calma tus instintos asesinos, eh.

Espero que me sigais mandando muchos, muchos reviews. Asta el proximo capitulo, con el cual espero no tener tantos problemas y que la bendita inspiracion este de mi lado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aqui dejo el cuarto capitulo. espero que lo disfruteis**_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo jejeje**_

_**Advertencias: el un fic yaoi, concretamente SasuNaru, sino gustan este tipo de parejas, no leais**_

* * *

- buenos, digamos que antes de que vuelvas, tengo algo interesante que proponerte- le contesto el kyuubi misteriosamente

Naruto lo miro extrañado

- ¿algo que proponerme?¿tu? tengo la sensación de que no será bueno

- pues te equivocas, mocoso. Esto te convendrá y mucho- dijo kyuubi misterioso

Naruto se estaba poniendo de los nervios. El lo único que quería era despertarse de una puñetera vez, para volver a ver a Sasuke, abrazarlo y decirle que se pondría bien y que podrían tener su vida juntos

y ahí estaba el maldito zorro con sus misterios y sin decirle todavía lo que quería proponerle

- habla de una vez, quieres. Prefiero mil veces la compañía de mi koi, a la tuya

kyuubi lo miro siniestramente, como si quisiera devorarlo allí mismo.

Naruto se hizo el indiferente

- tienes suerte de que este aquí encerrado, porque sino ya seria jinchuriki hecho picadillo. Mal agradecido, encima de que lo que te voy a proponer, te va a veneficiar cantidad.

- quieres dejar ya tus lamentaciones, me aburren. Y habla de una maldita vez- exploto Naruto, cada vez mas irritado con el maldito zorro

- como quieras- empezó por fin kyuubi- dime Naruto ¿ te gustaría llegar a controlar por completo y sin que te hiciera daño alguno, todo mi poder?. Sacar mis colas, disponer de mi chackra a tu antojo y lo mas importante, poder disponer de mi mismo

Naruto lo miro asombrado. Realmente seria genial poder controlar el poder del kyuubi, un poder que había llegado a ser tan destructivo para el, que había dejado de utilizar. Y también había dicho ¿controlarlo a el mismo?

- estas hablando enserio

- tengo pinta de estar bromeando. Si, hablo muy enserio

- y ¿ porque querrías tu algo así?

- ya ha quedado bien claro que si tu mueres, yo muero y eso es algo que no me conviene. Así que, que mejor manera de prevenir cosas como en la que estas metido ahora, que controlando todo mi poder

- ¿y como pretendes que consiga eso?

- siendo entrenado, por supuesto. Por mi

- ¿por ti?

- solo yo conozco el alcance de mi poder, créeme

- vale, tu me entrenas, pero como pretendes que llegue asta ti, porque no pienso ponerme en peligro de muerte cada vez que se te antoje

- te enseñare un jutsu para que puedas conectar conmigo siempre que quieras.

Naruto todavía no se podía creer lo que el zorro le proponía, y además ¿que conseguía el con toda esa situación? a menos que

- oye, no será que estas intentando engañarme, para poder quedar libre- lo acuso

- seria tentador, pero lamentablemente no es posible. Este maldito sello a demostrado ser muy resistente. Así que ya me he resignado a mi triste destino. Por eso quiero enseñarte y que por lómenos de vez en cuando me saques a dar un paseo. Porque algo es algo. Podré salir, aunque sea bajo el control de un insignificante humano

- y como se que no lo intentaras de todo modos- seguía dudando Naruto, mirándolo mal por eso de "insignificante humano"

- porque una vez sellemos el pacto entre tu y yo, este no podrá ser roto por ninguno de los dos- aclaro kyuubi

- entonces que dices, Naruto. Si o no al pacto

Naruto no se lo pensó mucho. Podría controlar el enorme poder que habitaba en su interior. Podría controlar al bijuu mas poderoso del mundo. Y todo eso sin sufrir daño alguno. Y podría proteger a la gente que quería y a la propia villa de todo mal.

- acepto- dijo sin dudar

- bien, se ve que eres un chico listo, aunque no lo demuestres muy a menudo

Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada ante tal comentario

- antes de dejarte ir, te enseñare el jutsu de presencia, con el que podrás acudir a mi siempre que quieras

Ya que se moría de ganas de volver al lado de su koi, Naruto se esforzó al máximo para aprender el nuevo jutsu. Asta que al fin lo tubo dominado por completo

- bueno ya solo queda sellar el pacto- dijo el kyuubi

- y como lo haremos- pregunto Naruto

- tu lo sabrás cuando hallas despertado. Mi forma de sellar este pacto, es con un regalito que seguro te gustara- dijo el kyuubi, otra vez de forma misteriosa y sonriendo malignamente- adiós Naruto, espero tus visitas con muchas ganas

y antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntarle nada mas, volvió a perder el conocimiento

_**en la realidad...**_

**__**

Naruto empezó a despertarse poco a poco. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy dolorido. Como si le hubiese pasado por encima una estampida de toros. Bendita realidad, aunque ahora no le parecía tan bendita. Solo esperaba que el kyuubi hiciese su trabajo de ayudarlo a recuperarse, y que lo hiciera pronto

Abrió bien los ojos y miro alrededor para ver donde se encontraba. Sin duda estaba en una habitación de hospital. Sintió algo en su lado izquierdo, giro la cabeza lentamente y allí, acostado y durmiendo, estaba su razón de vivir.

Sasuke.

Levanto una mano para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla y ante ese leve contacto, Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse mirando unos hermosos ojos azules. Unos ojos que ya había empezado a perder la esperanza de volver a ver.

- Naruto- dijo Sasuke con voz temblorosa- dime que no estoy soñando, dime que realmente has despertado, que por fin as vuelto a mi

- no estas soñando Sasuke, soy yo realmente, amor- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y empezó a llorar, pero de pura felicidad. Su Naruto no lo había abandonado, había vuelto a el. Dios, en esos momento era el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Sin poder evitarlo se abrazo a el con fuerza, temiendo que volviera dejarlo

- mmmm Sasuke me alegro tanto de estar aquí contigo otra vez, pero me estas apretujando y me duela el cuerpo como mil demonios- Sasuke lo soltó de inmediato y bajándose de la cama. Por nada del mundo quería crearle mas dolor a su rubito

- lo siento, pero este mes ha sido un verdadero infierno para mi. porque has estado un mes lejos de mi Naruto- le informo Sasuke

Podía comprobar que había sufrido mucho, ya que tenia muy mal aspecto. Profundas ojeras bajo su ojos negros y estaba mas delgado que nunca.

Maldito fuera kyuubi por haberlo retenido tanto tiempo, ese tiempo había causado estragos en su koi

Pero ya se encargaría el de que volviera a ser el Sasuke vital de siempre

- lo se, el mismo kyuubi me lo dijo. Estuve con el todo este tiempo- le dijo Naruto

- ¿con el kyuubi? y ¿porque hizo eso?- maldito zorro, había tenido atrapado a Naruto todo un puñetero mes, haciéndoles pasar a todos un calvario, sobre todo a el

- tenia algo muy interesante que proponerme, que te prometo contar mas tarde- dijo Naruto tomándole de la mano- ahora solo quiero descansar, porque me duele todo y tu también deberías descansar, me apuesto lo que sea a que no has dormido muy bien todo este tiempo- lo regaño el rubio

Sasuke sonrió

- no te preocupes por mi, ya descansare, porque ahora si merece la pena volver a vivir por ti- dijo acariciándole el suave pelo rubio- Tu descansa, que yo voy avisar a Tsunade-sama, querrá saber que ya has despertado.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a quedarse dormido. Sasuke lo contemplo largo rato. Se veía tan hermoso. No quería dejarlo, pero tenia que avisar a la Hokage.

Dejo la habitación y recorrió los pasillos del hospital asta que encontró a Tsunade. En cuanto le dijo que Naruto había despertado, dejo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y salio corriendo para la habitación del rubio con Sasuke pisándole los talones

Abrió la puerta de una patada, despertando del susto al kitsune

- dios mió, es verdad- corrió hacia la cama y estrecho a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el pobre gimiera de dolor

- oba-chan, me estas haciendo daño- grito Naruto

Tsunade lo soltó de inmediato

- lo siento, pero es que había llegado a pensar que nunca mas despertarías- y se limpio las lagrimas que había empezado a derramar- no vuelvas a darnos un susto así nunca mas o yo misma te mato con mis manos- lo amenazo

- tendrá que ponerse a la cola- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la cama- porque tu y yo vamos a tener una muy larga conversación sobre la imprudencia que cometiste el día de la misión- le dijo a Naruto, el cual se hizo el sordo, aunque sabia que no se libraría tan fácilmente

- si si todo la que queráis pero ahora dejarme descansar- pidió Naruto

- descansaras después, primero te haré algunas pruebas para ver como te encuentras y revisare tus heridas- antes de que Naruto o Sasuke pudieran protestar, Tsunade salio en busca de Shizune y de todo lo que iba a necesitar

Estuvieron prácticamente todo el día sometiendo a pruebas al pobre Naruto, que no podía mas de lo agotado que estaba. Parecía que no iban a terminar nunca, así que apenas se lo creyó cuando lo dejaron tranquilo en la habitación

- dios mió, si antes ya estaba agotado, ahora estoy para el arrastre- se quejaba Naruto, mientras Sasuke le colocaba unas almohadas bajo la espalda para que estuviera mas cómodo

- bueno, por lómenos sabemos que ya estas bien, las heridas ya están prácticamente curadas, ya solo necesitas mucho reposo, comer bien- recalco lo de comer bien, para que naruto pillara la indirecta de _"el ramen lo tienes prohibido"-_ y que tu cuerpo vuelva a estar al cien por cien- dijo Sasuke acostándose cuidadosamente al lado de su koi en la cama, para poder abrazarlo- al menos he conseguido convencerla de no decirle a nuestros amigos que ya habías despertado, que lo dejara para mañana y pudieras descansar tranquilo esta noche

- pues te lo agradezco de todo corazón- dijo Naruto apretujándose contra el

- Naruto

- mmmmm

- no vuelvas a darme un susto así- dijo Sasuke con voz temblorosa- creí morir cuando me dijeron que estabas en coma y podrías no despertar nunca. Y este largo mes sin ver tus hermosos ojos, ni tu sonrisa, ha sido un autentico infierno

Naruto le acaricio el rostro tiernamente

- te lo prometo- y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso

- pero no creas que se me olvida la charla que te tengo preparada- dijo Sasuke estrechándolo mas contra el

Naruto gimió, no solo le esperaba la charla se su koi, sino la de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura y a saber quien mas

Sasuke se despertó de su placentero sueño cuando oyó un enorme jaleo fuera de la habitación. Miro a Naruto y vio que seguía dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama desperezándose. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, para ver a una tromba de gente precipitarse hacia la habitación. Sasuke solo tubo tiempo de apartarse a tiempo, antes de que lo atropellaran

Naruto se había despertado sobresaltado para ver que su habitación estaba completamente invadida. Y todo el mundo preguntándole a la vez como se encontraba. Aunque no le molesto, ya que estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos

Tras un rato en que nadie paro de gritar, por ser el primero en preguntar al rubio por su estado, Sasuke tomo el asunto en sus manos

- muy bien, podéis comprobar que ya esta mejor, pero todavía necesita mucho descanso y no creo que lo consiga con todo este ruido que estáis armando, así que todos fuera- dijo Sasuke con su tono y pose made in Uchiha, aquí se hace lo que yo digo

- anda Sasuke, déjanos un ratito mas, hemos echado mucho de menos a este revoltoso- pidió Sakura amablemente. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza

- ya se que todos queréis estar con el, pero Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto necesita mucho reposo- lo apoyo Tsunade- dejarlo tranquilo y podréis volver esta tarde, pero esta vez, de uno en uno, por favor

Todos protestaron por no poder quedarse mas tiempo con el rubio, pero salieron a regañadientes de la habitación, prometiendo volver por la tarde, eso si.

- bueno yo también me voy, tengo que atender algunos asuntos- dijo Tasunade dirigiéndose a la puerta- te aconsejo que descanses, Naruto, te espera una tarde movidita- y cerro la puerta dejando sola a la pareja.

Naruto se recostó, si, todavía estaba muy cansado. Ese maldito zorro se estaba tomando su tiempo para curarlo. O tal vez se estaba tomando una pequeña venganza, haciéndolo sufrir el dolor de su imprudencia.

- te vuelvo a colocar las almohadas amor- dijo Sasuke

- mmmm te lo agradecería de todo corazón y también que me aflojes algo las vendas, esa oba-chan me las ha apretado demasiado- Sasuke sonrió y empezó a recolocar las almohadas y luego procedió a aflojarles algo las vendas.

Cuando Naruto sintió que se detenía de repente, miro por encima del hombro para mirar a su koi, el cual contemplaba fascinado su espalda

- Naruto ¿que es esta marca de tu espalda?- le pregunto a su koi

Naruto lo miro extrañado, ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba. Pero entonces se acordó. El pacto. Sin duda Sasuke estaba viendo la forma con la que el kyuubi había sellado su pacto. Y al parecer le gustaba lo que veía, ya que no dejaba de mirarle la espalda con ojos brillantes

¿ se podía saber que le había hecho ese maldito zorro a su espalda ? Algo que le iba a gustar, le había dicho. No sabia el, pero estaba claro que a Sasuke lo tenia fascinado.

Necesitaba un espejo con urgencia

Continuara.

* * *

_**Bueno, este capitulo tambien me ha costado lo sullo. Una vez mas la inspiracion no me acompañaba y si a eso le añadimos que he tenido problemas con internet, he acabado asta las narices. Por eso no pude colgar el capitulo el lunes.**_

_**pero bueno, solo espero que os halla gustado. Seguro que queris saber como ha sellado kyuubi el pacto, a que si jejej. Y una vez mas gracias a los que me dejais reviews, ya sabeis quienes sois jejeje**_

_**asta el proximo capitulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Pues aqui otro capitulo. lo he puesto prontito, porque puede que el siguiente tarde un poco mas, ya que he empezado a escribir otro fic, entonces no se cuando podre escribir otro capitulo de este. pero no os asusteis las que lo leis, que no lo pienso quedar abandonado. no pienso tirarme un mes sin actualizar jejejeje_

_una vez mas aviso que es un fic **yaoi SasuNaru**, sino gustan este tipo de parejas, pues no leas._

_ahora, disfruten jeje_

* * *

_**UN TATUAJE TENTADOR**_

**__**

Necesitaba un espejo con urgencia

Sintió como Sasuke le acariciaba la espalda suavemente , picando mas la curiosidad del kitsune

- vale ¿se puede saber que coño tengo en la espalda?

- es un..

- ¡NO!, no me lo digas. Prefiero verlo con mis propios ojos, así que tráeme un espejo, por favor

Sasuke salio de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar un espejo donde fuera.

Quería que el propio Naruto viera la maravilla que tenia en la espalda, ya que el mismo no podría describirlo, estaba seguro de no hacerle justicia.

Naruto empezó a impacientarse. Sasuke tardaba mucho y el quería saber de una puñetera vez lo que tenia en la espalda.

Había intentado vérselo, pero nada. si incluso se había olvidado de que estaba agotado. Al parecer la curiosidad era un buen calmante, hacia que te olvidaras de tus sufrimientos físicos.

Cuando no soporto mas las espera, aparto las mantas de la cama, dispuesto a levantarse y buscar el mismo el dichoso espejito

Pero no hizo falta, porque en ese instante, apareció Sasuke con un espejo de tamaño mediano en las manos.

- aquí estoy. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero nadie del hospital tenia un espejo de tamaño medio, así que he tenido que ir a nuestras casa a buscar uno nuestro

se acerco a la cama y apoyo el espejo detrás de Naruto, para que se reflejara toda su espalda

- aquí tienes ¿listo para contemplar una de las maravillas del mundo?- dijo Sasuke con tono insinuante

Naruto asintió, aun sin mirar el espejo. Lentamente te giro para ver su espalda reflejada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. En su espalda había tatuado un gran y hermoso zorro en pleno salto con sus nueve colas desplegadas. El mismísimo kyuubi.

Abarcaba prácticamente toda su espalda, de un tono rojo fuego que parecía desprender llamas, tubo que incorporarse ya que no veía por donde se desplegaban las colas, se bajo los pantalones y una vez mas alucino

Las colas salían de la base de la columna y se desplegaban por su trasero (el culito de narutin bien marcado ejjeje este kyuubi. No esta muy bien explicado, pero yo me hago una idea y menuda imagen jejeje babas)

Sasuke volvió acariciarle el tatuaje y pudo sentir que estaba tibio

- es como si estuviera vivo- dijo

- seguramente a puesto algo de su cackra en el y por eso esta tibio y parece desprender llamas

- sin duda es único- dijo Sasuke sin poder dejar de acariciarlo, era como si lo invitara a hacerlo

- el kyuubi me dijo que me gustaría su forma de sellar el pacto- volviendo a recostarse

- ¿y no te gusta? Porque a mi me encanta- dijo Sasuke con voz sensual, ayudándolo a ponerse cómodo

Naruto rió

- si, ya he podido notarlo, no puedes quitarme las manos de encima, pervertido

- es que si ya de por si eres sexy, ese tatuaje aun realza mas tu atractivo. Menos mal que ya eres mío, las locas fan tuyas no te quitarían las manos de encima

Solo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo. Pobre de aquella que se atreva a tocar a mi naru, pensó Sasuke posesivamente.

- es una lastima que no podamos tener una de nuestras noche pasionales- se lamento Sasuke

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Naruto haciéndole ojitos

- no me hagas ojitos, dobe, por si se te había olvidado, acabas de salir de un coma y el que tus heridas se hallan curado, no quiere decir que estés para esos trotes ( que lastima, pero sasu tiene razón)

- uno suavecito y rápido

- NO

Naruto puso morros

- tu te los pierdes baka- y se acostó dándole la espalda, dejando a la vista su nuevo y hermoso tatuaje, el cual parecía tentarlo

Sasuke suspiro, no sabia quien iba a sufrir mas con ese celibato, si Naruto o el.

Se acerco a la cama y se acostó pegado a la espalda de su koi, pudiendo sentir la tibieza del tatuaje.

Y juntos se echaron una siesta asta la hora de la comida, ya que por la tarde tendrían numerosas visitas

Naruto miraba la bandeja de comida con asco ¿de verdad se iba a tener que comer esa bazofia? Una simple sopa, un baso de zumo y de postre gelatina

El quería un enorme cuenco de ramen, pero la oba-chan se lo había prohíbo asta que no estuviera completamente recuperado. Menudo martirio.

Además de que lo había vuelto a revisar de cabo a rabo y había comprobado por ella misma que de las heridas de Naruto no quedaban ni las cicatrices. Al menos el kyuubi se había tomado la molestia de cicatrizarlas por completo. Claro, su tatuaje tenia que quedar perfecto, nada de cicatrices de por el medio

Y al parecer a la oba-chan también le había gustado su tatuaje, ya que se había quedado un buen rato mirándolo embobada. Incluso había tenido la osadía de bajarle los pantalones para ver asta donde llegaban las colas. Vieja pervertida.

Y después de todo eso, le había echado el rapapolvo de su vida, por ser tan imprudente y no pensar antes de actuar. Los oídos habían acabado pitándole de los gritos que soltaba.

En fin, al menos ya podía quitarse uno de la lista, pero aun quedaban unos cuantos.

Empezó a comer de mala gana, bajo la atenta mirada de la godaime que se había sentado al lado de la cama en una silla. No se iría asta que no terminara. Y tampoco recibiría a sus amigos, así que ya podía ir tragando

Cuando termino con todo, le palmeo la cabeza como a un niño pequeño y se dirigió a la puerta para decirle a Sasuke que ya podía entrar, ya que lo había echado de la habitación sin contemplaciones.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no solo entro Sasuke, también Jiraiya, Kakashi e Iruka

Le preguntaron como se encontraba y en cuanto les dijo que ya iba mejor, los tres se pusieron a reñirle a la vez.

Naruto los dejo desahogarse a gusto. Ya pararían en algún momento

Cuando terminaron de soltar la parrafada, les dijo que eso no volvería pasar, ya que ahora tenia un as en la manga y procedió a contarles lo del pacto con kyuubi.

- estas seguro de que ese zorro, no intentara apoderarse de ti, naru- le pregunto Sasuke temeroso, sentándose a su lado en la cama

- yo también dude cuando me lo propuso, pero una vez sellado el pacto, ninguna de las partes implicadas lo puede romper

- y ¿Cómo harás para comunicarte con el?- pregunto Jiraiya

- antes de dejarme salir del coma, me enseño un jutsu, con el que podré comunicarme con el cuando quiera

- mmmm la verdad es que seria genial que pudieras controlar todo ese poder- dijo Kakashi- ya puedes esforzarte bien, Naruto

- y ten mucho cuidado, se ves que no puedes y que te hace daño, déjalo Naruto- dijo Iruka algo inquieto

- no os preocupáis. Ya es hora de que controle este poder que me han dado. No pienso desperdiciarlo datteyabo!!!!!

Los mayores y Sasuke sonrieron. Si, sin duda Naruto podría

Al poco rato se fueron para ser sustituidos por Sakura, la cual abrazo a Naruto para luego proceder con su sermón

Le dijo de todo y no le pego uno de sus puñetazos porque aun estaba convaleciente

Cuando termino, Naruto respiro aliviado. Ya se había quitado todos los sermones de encima. Pero entonces recordó que aun le quedaba el de Sasuke. Lo miro y vio que lo estaba observando y diciéndole con la mirada "aun te falta uno dobe y va a ser el peor"

Si la próxima vez pensaría antes de actuar

- pero bueno, ahora ya estas recuperándote, eso es lo que importa- decía Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos- todos lo pasamos muy mal con solo de pensar que no volverías a estar con nosotros

Naruto le cogió la mano a su amiga

- pero ya paso todo, Sakura-chan. Ya estoy bien y prometo trabajar en mi imprudencia

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió

- mas te vale. O te llevaras la paliza de tu vida- lo amenazo- bueno será mejor que me valla, creo que hay una larga cola ahí fuera esperando para hacerte una visita.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambos chicos y dejo entrar en la habitación a Lee, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten. Todos a la vez. Seria mejor que no los pillara Tsunade a todos en la habitación o se llevarían un buen rapapolvo.

Le preguntaron que como se encontraba y le dejaron una gran tarta que la habían traído de parte de todos, la cual Sasuke le confisco antes de que el kitsune le pusiera las manos encima

- ya sabes que tienes prohibido comer de esto dobe

- anda Sasuke solo un trocito pequeñito, se va a estropear sino me la como

- he dicho que no.

- MIRA QUE ERES BAKA- le grito Naruto poniendo morros

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar reírse. Al parecer el revoltoso numero uno de la villa oculta de la hoja había vuelto. Y todos estaban muy contentos de ello

Hablaron un poca mas y luego todos se marcharon a insistencia de Sasuke, para que lo dejaran descansar

Mientras Sasuke se despedía de sus amigos, Naruto intento echarle el guante a la tarta y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla Sasuke la puso fuera de su alcanza

- no insistas dobe, porque no te la vas a comer

- ya, seguro que te la quieres comer tu solito ¿no?

- ya sabes que no me gustan los dulces

- eso es lo que dices, pero seguro que te atiborras de ellos cuando nadie te ve- dijo Naruto cada vez mas enfurruñado por no poder comerse su preciada tarta

- piensa lo que quieras

- quiero tarta, quiero ramen, quiero cualquier cosa menos la bazofia que sirven en este hospital- gritaba Naruto como un niño

Y tras una semana en la que Naruto se recuperaba, Sasuke tenia que soportar sus quejas tooooooooodos los días

Había intentado escaparse del hospital montón de veces y en casi todas lo habían pillado casi llegando al ichiraku

Asta que Tsunade se arto de sus escapadas y lo ato a la cama. Sasuke había estado de acuerdo con la godaime, ya que los estaba volviendo a todos locos

- se puede saber porque me atas, es así como tratas a tus pacientes, vieja borracha- gritaba Naruto

Ante el insulto, Tsunade se puso roja de furia. Que lastima que no pudiera pegarle una paliza al mocoso ese, así que le puso un esparadrapo en la boca para que se callara y escuchara

- estamos asta las narices de tu mal comportamiento, Naruto, en vez de descansar, te pasas todo el puto día intentando escapar. ¿y que consigues con eso? Retrasar tu recuperación y hacer que tu estancia en el hospital se alargue ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Naruto negó con la cabeza

- y si te digo que comas sano y no ramen como tu quieres, es también para una pronta recuperación. Ya que al parecer el kyuubi se ha tomado unas vacaciones y no se ha tomado la molestia de sanarte por completo.

Si, maldito sea ese zorro, ya se las pagaría cuando volvieran a encontrarse, pensó Naruto amargamente

- pero bueno, entre Sasuke y yo hemos hablado que quizás estarías mejor en vuestra casa. Entonces hoy te daré el alta y terminaras de recuperarte allí. Bajo la estricta atención de Sasuke y la mía por supuesto, ya que iré a visitarte todos los días. No creas que por que te vallas a tu casa, vas hacer lo que a ti te de la gana ¿esta claro?- dijo amenazando al kitsune con el puño.

Naruto asintió con frenesí. Lo que fuera con tal de salir de ese encierro hospitalario.

Aunque bajo la supervisión de su koi. El cual se había estado comportando como un tirano con el, pensó con amargura.

Bueno ya se las apañaría. Tal vez ya fuera hora de hacerle una visita a kyuubi para escapar durante un tiempo de ese martirio o tal vez utilizara su nuevo tatuaje para tentar y ablandar a su koi, Naruto sabia que ese tatuaje lo ponía bien cachondo

Sasuke miraba a un Naruto, de repente inmóvil y con una sonrisa calculadora en los labios.

Que estaría tramando ese dobe. Pero fuera lo que fuera no le daría resultado

Haría lo que fuera para ver recuperado del todo a su rubito, por muy cabezón que este se volviera.

Sin duda iba a ser una guerra de voluntades.

Continuara..

* * *

_Bueno, que os a parecido el tatu de narutin. yo me lo imagino y se me cae la baba jejejje. y es un mal paciente. compadezco a sasuke. haber como se las apaña cuando lo tenga en casa, pero seguro que algo se le ocurrira jejejje._

_una vez mas, muchas gracias a los que me dejais reviews, me hacen mucha ilusion_

_Asta el proximo capitulo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bueno he tardado un poquito en actualizar este fic, es que he estado liada con el de Pura perversion y este quedo un poquito de lado. __Asi que como YA actualice el de Pura perversion, pues decidi ponerme y terminar el sexto capitulo de este, ya que lo tenia a medias, asi que me puse Anoche y lo he teminado._

_y ademas me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado espero que a vosotros tambien os guste._

_solo decir que he marcado en negrita cuando habla el kyuubi, ya que en este capitulo vuelve a salir_

_y lo mismo de siempre. es un fic **yaoi Sasunaru**. no gustan, pues no leais _

_lean lean._

* * *

_**RECUPERACION. NO PODRIAN VIVIR SIN TI**_

Naruto fue trasladado ese mismo día del hospital a su casa, bajo la supervisión de Tsunade y Sasuke.

Cuando estuvo cómodamente instalado, en cama, para martirio de Naruto, Tsunade se puso a darle las ordenes pertinentes a su koi de cómo debía cuidarlo.

Estaba seguro de que seria una tirana y Sasuke sin duda acataría todas y cada una de sus ordenes. Cuando termino su dictadura, se dirigió al rubio.

- bueno Naruto, me marcho. Créeme que todas las indicaciones que le he dado a Sasuke, son por tu bien, para una pronta recuperación. Y si las acatas todas, posiblemente estés en pie en una semana y puedas volver a entrenarte para recuperar la forma. Pero como ya he dicho, todo depende de ti

Cuando termino, le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación seguida por Sasuke.

- avísame si se pone difícil, yo me encargare de hacerlo entrar en razón. De todas maneras vendré a verle todos los días- dijo Tsunade ya en la puerta

- no te preocupes, podré con el- dijo Sasuke muy seguro de si mismo

- bien. Asta mañana pues- y se marcho

Sasuke cerro la puerta y se fue a la habitación para ver si Naruto necesitaba algo, pero cuando llego se sorprendió al no verlo en la cama.

- NARUTO- grito Sasuke y se dirigió corriendo a la cocina porque ya tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaría haciendo el rubio

Y allí estaba, apunto de llevarse a la boca una buena ración de ramen.

Sasuke reacciono con rapidez, le arrebato el cuenco de las manos y antes de que Naruto pudiera impedirlo, lo tiro a la basura

- NO- grito Naruto- dios acabas de cometer un pecado terrible. Tirar ese delicioso ramen a la basura- se lamentaba el rubio viendo ese rico manjar desperdiciado.

- sabes perfectamente que lo tienes prohibido Naruto ¿Por qué eres tan cabezón como para no entenderlo?- le riño el moreno

- porque estoy seguro que un simple cuenco de ramen no me hará daño alguno- se enfurruñaba el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

- eso tu no lo sabes y si Tsunade te lo ha prohibido será por algo- intento razonar con el- y ahora a la cama.

- no, estoy arto de estar en cama. A este paso me saldrán telarañas si no me muevo. Déjame quedarme en el sofá, por favor Sasuke- le puso ojitos.

Sasuke no pudo resistirse a esa miradita azul desvalida y accedió a que se quedara en el sofá.

- pero no te muevas de aquí o vuelves a la cama y esta vez te ato para que no puedas escapar- lo amenazo

- no me moveré de aquí, lo prometo. Estaré viendo la tele un rato- se tumbo en el cómodo sofá y se arropo con una manta que le trajo si koi y encendió la televisión, mientras Sasuke se iba a la cocina a preparar comida sana.

Sasuke se puso manos a la obra. Hoy tocaba puré de patata, pechuga de pollo a la plancha, zumo y algo de fruta fresca

Cuando lo tubo todo preparado, lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo al salón donde estaba Saruto.

Se había quedado dormido viendo la tele. Por muy fuerte que se hiciera, su zorrito rubio todavía se cansaba con facilidad, pero era demasiado cabezón para admitirlo.

Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y lo despertó con suavidad.

- hora de comer Naruto

- mmmmmmm no tengo hambre

- claro que tienes y te comerás todo lo que he hecho- al ver que no hacia ademán de levantarse, dijo- me sentiré muy ofendido si no te lo comes. Encima que lo he hecho con todo mi amor y vas tu y…

- esta bien- dijo incorporándose- no hace falta que te hagas el mártir

Sasuke sonrió y acerco la mesa para que no tuviera que levantarse del sofá. Al ver lo que había en la bandeja, el rubio refunfuño algo sobre el ramen, pero aun así no dejo ni una sola migaja en los platos, se bebió el zumo de un trago y se zampo toda la fruta.

- así me gusta- dijo Sasuke retirando la bandeja- ahora a la cama a echarte una buena y reparadora siesta

- no tengo sueño- murmuro Naruto

- si te estas cayendo del agotamiento

Llevo la bandeja a la cocina y puso los platos en el fregadero para lavarlos después. Volvió al salón y vio que Naruto se había vuelto a quedar grogui en el sofá

Lo tomo en sus brazos con suavidad y lo llevo a la habitación. Lo dejo sobre la cama y lo tapo con las mantas asta las orejas. Naruto se arrebujo bajo ellas y se puso a roncar suavemente.

Sasuke lo contemplo durante un rato, le dio un beso el la suave mejilla marcada por lo bigotillos y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se puso hacer las cosas de la casa ya que no había vuelto por ella desde hacia un montón de tiempo. Solo había vuelto para buscar el espejo solicitado por Naruto para que pudiera ver su tentador tatuaje. Así que estaba todo lleno de polvo.

Cuando todo quedo a su gusto, ya era la hora de cenar. Se asomo a la habitación donde dormía el rubio para ver como seguía. Durmiendo como un tronco, así que decidió no molestarlo.

Ceno el solo, cuando termino se puso a ver la tele un rato asta que se le hicieron las doce. Apago el televisor.

Ya en la habitación, se quito toda la ropa asta quedar solo en boxers como a el le gustaba, bueno solo las veces que no tenia un encuentro de los mas placentero con su rubio, que solía ser muy poca veces.

Aparto las mantas y se acerco a Naruto para dormir abrazado el. En cuanto el rubio lo sintió, se dio la vuelta entre sueños y se acurruco contra el.

Sasuke se durmió pocos minutos después, arrullado por la respiración de su koi.

* * *

Naruto se despertó poco a poco y sintió a su koi abrazándolo firmemente y pegado a su espalda.

Miro el reloj, las diez y veinte. Llevaba durmiendo desde ayer por la tarde.

Y se le planteaba otro día postrado en la cama o en el sofá. Valla royo.

- ya se. Le are una visita a kyuubi sensei- se quito con suavidad los brazos de Sasuke de la cintura para no despertarlo y lo pillara in fraganti en pleno delito y se bajo de la cama

Sentía engañarlo así, pero estaba seguro que el moreno se lo prohibiría si supiera de sus planes.

Se sentó en el suelo, despejo la mente e hizo los sellos del jutsu de presencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba frente a la celda del zorro, el cual lo observaba desde su prisión, moviendo las colas de un lado a otro.

**- vaya vaya, has venido a verme muy pronto ¿es que me echabas de menos?-pregunto el kyuubi con sorna, ya que sabia por todo lo que estaba pasando su jinchuriki y eso lo divertía sobe manera. Así escarmentaría.**

- he venido porque necesito escapar de mis torturadores, ya que por tu culpa, zorro de demonio, estoy guardando cama y como soga así, a este paso voy a enmohecerme- se quejo con amargura

**- te lo tienes bien merecido. Así aprendes y serás mas prudente la próxima vez. Por eso solo me tome la molestia de curarte las heridas, mi tatuaje tenia que quedar genial- sonrió mostrando su afilados colmillos- y hablando de eso ¿que te pareció mi manera de sellar el pacto? Mola eh**

- a mi me gusta- admitió Naruto a regañadientes- a Sasuke lo tiene fascinado

**- jejejejejejejejejeje sabia que gustaría**

- bueno, no te des esos aires. Ya sabes porque he venido, para que me enseñes, así que manos a la obra.

**- estas seguro. Aquí no sufres cansancio alguno, pero cuando vuelvas a la realidad no te podrás tener en pie. Mi poder no se controla así como así y además todavía estas convaleciente.**

- pues cúrame

**- ni hablar, ya te he dicho que tienes que escarmentar y si te curo, pues como si nada. estaremos en las mismas.**

- pues me da igual lo que me pase, pero no soporto ni un día mas en cama

**- después del entrenamiento no querrás salir de ella.**

- lo que tu digas. Empecemos de una puñetera vez.

_En la realidad.._

Sasuke se despertó lentamente. Hizo ademán de abrazar a su rubito, pero este no estaba en la cama.

Se incorporo de golpe y lo vio sentado en el suelo

- Naruto ¿se puede saber que haces en el suelo?- pregunto Sasuke extrañado

Como el rubio no le contesto, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el. Vio que estaba en una especie de trance y con las manos formando un sello

Se le abrieron los ojos de golpe al comprender.

¡ se había ido a entrenar con kyuubi !

Será mamón, en su estado, ese entrenamiento suicida lo único que haría seria empeorar su situación.

- cuando vuelvas aquí, te espera el sermón d tu vida, Naruto- grito y se dirigió hecho una furia hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Cuando termino su aseo, volvió a la habitación y se vistió a toda prisa. Desayuno en tiempo record y volvió a la habitación, cogió una silla y se sentó delante del rubio a esperar su "regreso"

* * *

Cuando Naruto volvió a la realidad lo primero que vio fue a un Sasuke sentado enfrente suyo, realmente furioso.

Naruto sonrió, e iba a soltarle alguna excusa, pero no tubo tiempo, porque de golpe empezó a sentir las consecuencias de su duro entrenamiento con el kyuubi.

Un dolor muscular insoportable que lo hizo caerse hacia atrás en el suelo.

Sasuke se levanto con rapidez al ver así a su koi, lo cogió en brazos y lo dejo en la cama

- Naruto dime que te pasa- pregunto angustiado al ver como se te retorcía de dolor sobre la cama

- Sasuke, es insoportable, siento como si los músculos se me fueran a desgarrar en cualquier momento- gritaba Naruto presa del dolor- tienes que ir a buscar a Tsunade, rápido, es la única que me puede ayudar

- ahora mismo voy, tu aguanta, vale

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

Sasuke desapareció de la habitación en medio de una bola de humo, para aparecer segundos después acompañado por Tsunade y Sakura

- Naruto que te ocurre- pregunto Tsunade ansiosa al ver como el rubio se retorcía sobre la cama

- los músculos.. Es como.. Si se me fueran.. A.. desgarrar

- Sakura rápido, tenemos que calmarle el dolor- ambas mujeres se colocaron a los lados de Naruto y desprendiendo un cackra verde por las manos, empezaron a curar al rubio

Sasuke pudo ver que poco a poco Naruto se iba relajando sobre la cama. Suspiro aliviado. No le había gustado ver a su rubito sufrir de esa manera.

- Sasuke, saca un frasco lleno de aceite que hay en ese bolso que he traído conmigo. Tendremos que dárselo a Naruto por todo el cuerpo para que permanezca relajado- dijo Tsunade, casi terminando de curar al rubio

Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió y saco un gran frasco lleno de aceite del la bolso

- ya se te ha pasado el dolor verdad- le pregunto la Godaime a Naruto cuando este te relajo por completo sobre la cama

- si

- bien, ahora os dejare solos para que Sasuke te pueda untar el aceite. Te relajara aun mas. Úntaselo por todo el cuerpo- dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke

Ambas salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos. Sasuke le quito la ropa a Naruto y lo dejo completamente desnudo.

Abrió el frasco, vertió un poco del contenido en su mano y se dispuso a extenderlo por el cuerpo del rubio dando suaves masajes haciendo que Naruto gimiera de gusto.

Le dio la vuelta y repitió el proceso por la espalda, sin dejar ningún trozo de piel por cubrir

Cuando hubo terminado, Naruto se volvió acostar de espaldas y miro a su koi que se estaba limpiando las manos con una toalla

- Sasuke yo.. - intento explicarse

Pero el moreno lo interrumpió

- Naruto, se que te resulta aburrido guardar cama, pero es por tu bien. Si te obligamos hacer todo esto, es porque te queremos. Pero tu pareces no entenderlo.No tienes ni idea de lo que seria de mi si te perdiera, no podría soportarlo. Cuando me dijeron que estabas en coma y que tal vez nunca despertaras, me creí morir. Pase un mes de infierno. Y cuando por fin despertaste, me sentí la persona mas feliz de la tierra porque habías vuelto a mi. Te recuperarías y podrías volver a ser el mismo revoltoso de siempre. Podríamos vivir la vida que por un tiempo creía que nos habían arrebatado. Pero a ti parece que te da exactamente igual lo que suframos los demás por ti, porque no haces mas que ponerte el peligro una y otra vez. Es que no tienes ni una ligera idea de lo que yo sufro viéndote así, maldito seas- termino gritándole, volviéndose hacia el

Naruto pudo ver que Sasuke tenia sus ojos negros empañados por las lagrimas y llenos de dolor. Se le oprimió el corazón al ver a si a su koi, sobre todo ese lado tan vulnerable de Sasuke

Se incorporo en la cama y abrazo al moreno con fuerza para que llorara en su hombro. Sasuke lo abrazo como si temiera que el rubio fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento

- lo siento muchísimo amor. He sido un egoísta, solo pensaba en mi mismo, en que me aburría y quería terminar con eso de una vez. No sabes cuanto siento haberte hecho daño, no era mi intención. Te prometo que a partir de ahora pondré todo mi esfuerzo en recuperarme, porque no pienso dejarte solo. Nunca

- no podría soportar la vida si tu no estas a mi lado- dijo Sasuke entrecortadamente sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza al rubio

- nunca me iré de tu lado- hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le limpio las lagrimas- te lo prometo

Y sello la promesa dándole un tierno beso a su koi, el cual se lo devolvió con gusto

Se dejaron caer en la cama, se taparon con las mantas, entrelazaron su manos y así se quedaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

* * *

Tsunade y Sakura habían estado escuchando el hermoso relato tras la puerta ( cotillas ¬¬ ) y ambas se limpiaban discretamente algunas lagrimas derramadas

- bueno, creo que aquí sobramos- le dijo Tsunade a su alumna- tenia pensado echarle un buen rapapolvo a Naruto, pero creo que ya no va a cometer mas imprudencias

Sakura asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Nadie como Sasuke para que Naruto cambiara de aptitud

Así que ambas salieron de la casa, dejando a los enamorados en su nidito de amor.

Continuara..

* * *

_Bueno, que tal. Yo creo que ha quedado mu bien (una se autopelotea ¬¬) casi lloro al final que tierno, como se quieren ( un pañuelo por favor )_ _Parece un final,pero no lo es, por eso e puesto continuara __Es que me gustaba mucho terminarlo a si, asi que no añadi nada mas._

_Como siempre, reviews porfis jejeje_

_Asta el proximo capitulo. _


End file.
